


Let Go

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oliver's thirty-second birthday, and after a party with their friends and family, Felicity keeps the surprises coming from the very minute they're alone together. She lets go of her inhibitions, and that makes her husband one very happy birthday boy. Slightly AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> The title was named after a song by Frou Frou called [_Let Go_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13WAhlE02ew/) and there's also a moment inspired by a scene in _Pretty Woman_.

Oliver's guests had just left his and Felicity's house, and Oliver was washing dishes while Felicity was putting away leftovers in the fridge. The last thing to go were a few slices of uneaten birthday cake. His hands were focused on the dishes, but his mind was wondering elsewhere. It started from the moment he woke up early this morning to go for a nice long jog through Starling Park. To his surprise, Felicity was already awake too. He loved the feel of his wife's soft hands caressing the rough scars on his back, and for a brief moment Oliver's eyes fell shut like their sleepy kitten Walter.

"Go back to sleep," Oliver whispered softly just before he pressed a gentle kiss to Felicity's messy blonde locks, "I'm just gonna go out for my morning run."

"Mmm, no." She protested, her pitched higher than normal, having just woken up from the clutches of sleep. "It's your birthday."

"And? You know, I can't cut back on training just because things have been quiet on the crime front."

"Well, there are other ways to get your exercise in for the day, Hon." Felicity pointed out, her hands continued to trace the scars on her husband's back.

His ears perked up to the sweet sense of mischief in her voice. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Her morning breath ghosted over his nose, though he didn't care much right now.

He hoped, voice intentionally dipping lower because he knew that really got to her, "I might need a demonstration for research purposes."

"Research purposes, huh?" Felicity's reply was laced with a breathy giggle, "I'll do you one better. Oliver, I'm gonna make this the best birthday you ever had."

"Oh really? Because it's gonna be hard to top thirty."

Memories of his thirtieth birthday flooded both of their minds. They stayed at this little motel just outside of Coast City before they left for Ferris Air en route to Thailand as their first stop while they traveled around the world for five months, finally settling for a thankfully short month of this idealized domestic bliss that was Ivy Town. Oliver and Felicity barely made it to their fight in time. The hot summer day in May matched the heat of their bodies, which moved in nearly perfect synchronicity. It was their first night together after Nanda Parbat, and it was so much more different. She reveled in the feel of his calloused hands sliding down her back just before he sneaked in a playful squeeze on her voluptuous ass. Felicity relished in how Oliver moved within her, and it was really good having him inside her. Oliver remembered the look on her face when she came- the little moan that slipped from her mouth, the way her pearly white teeth contrasted her supple red lips as she bit back a high pitched whimper, how deliciously warm and wet she felt, when her nails dug on his shoulder blades, and finally the look on her face when her head lolled back when his name escaped from her mouth as pleasure washed over them both. Her voice broke their thoughts.

"I promise. You'll never forget this one. I already have all your presents planned out."

"Presents." His eyebrow quirked, "As in more than one?"

"Uh-huh. That's generally the case when someone uses the plural form of the word, Oliver."

"Okay," Oliver stretched out the word while his eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas Day, "So when I'm getting these multiple presents?"

She teased, "Oh, well. They'll have be _much later_ after your party _."_

Felicity pressed a hard fleeting kiss over Oliver's lips. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms, never wanting to leave the comfort of their cozy King size bed. But she rolled away from his grasp and slipped right out from under the covers. His wife left with a mere wink and a smile while she walked over to the bathroom because she really needed to pee. His eyes were fixated on her ass like a target to one of his arrows, even without the stiletto heels to emphasize her curves, Felicity's ass looked amazing as always. God, the fact that he had a usual morning wood wasn't helping the situation. Oliver wanted her right now, but he'd get her back here sooner rather than later.

The Queens enjoy a birthday brunch with Thea, the Diggles, Quentin, and Donna. Oliver just wanted a small, intimate gathering with just a few of his friends and family, similar to their wedding. No caterers because Donna would've hated that. No just his friends and family were perfect because they were the people that really mattered to him. They had mimosas, pumpkin pancakes, omelettes, and a birthday wouldn't be complete without cake- no matter what time of day it was. Later, they each gave Oliver their gifts. Thea got him a spare backup recurve bow just in case. The bow Felicity made him was great, but it was starting to wear down ever since his mystical showdown with Damien Darhk. Dig and Lyla got him a custom made gun just as a safety net. Thankfully, he knew how to use it well because he couldn't keeping bring a bow and arrow to every single gun fight. Sometimes he needed a lighter weapon. Baby Sara drew him a very pretty picture with her, her Uncle Ollie, and Auntie Lissy, which immediately adorned their large fridge near some of their old vacation photos. Quentin gave him a literal get-out-of-jail free card. Despite the fact that the citizens of Star City now knew Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow, this physically printed copy of a pardon was just a needed precaution. Donna was the last to give him a gift. It was a nice brand new slow cooker since Felicity violently broke the one Laura Hoffman gave them as a wedding present after she attempted to make some chicken stew on her own since Oliver had a late night meeting with SCPD. He silently thanked God that the slow cooker wasn't a very bright shade of pink. No, it was a nice clean and sleek white and black. It was his favorite gift of all, or so he thought.

The final few dishes were stacked away in the cupboard when he could just sense Felicity's eyes lingering on him when he wasn't looking. A slight smile lifted his lips as he turned around, and Oliver immediately noticed the cake still wasn't put back into the fridge. For a minute there, he was staring at how curvy his wife's body looked against the large block of their massively beautiful kitchen island. The kitchen really sold Oliver on the house when they bought it just before their wedding. Oliver went to reach for the cake, but Felicity snatched his wrist. Her following movements were calculated, precise, and slow. They were perfectly planned out. And boy did she know what she was doing to him? She stuck out her index finger, dragged it across the thick and rich cream cheese frosting, and pressed in delicately over her lips before she sucked on her finger with a smirk. She was delighted at the sight of her husband, starting to lose control. Felicity knew what he reminded of, and that was part of her plan along. Her finger left her mouth with a pop as her tongue trailed one long lick over her finger, cleaning up the minute wet and sticky remains of frosting.

"Felicity," He warned, enunciating every syllable of her name in that special way of his, "Must you, that was torture."

" _That_ was torture?" Felicity repeated in clear disbelief, though her tone was wrought with joy, "This coming from the man who endured five years on a nearly inhospitable island in the north China sea. The crazy guy in a hood who suffered multiple bumps, bruises, stab, and bullet wounds. The dude who nearly almost died several times over the past six years, and you consider _that_ torture?"

"Hell yes." Her husband grit, his tone so needy, dripping with unsatisfied desires. "The times when I wasn't able to be near you, when we couldn't be together were some of the darkest and most difficult moments of my entire life."

Her eyes glistened with unshed happy tears, so taken aback by Oliver's stark, yet loving honesty. She assured as she held up her left hand, the gems on her rings gleaming from the late morning sunlight that was pouring through their kitchen window, "I know that you never have to worry about that ever again. Sorry, dude you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say something like that." Oliver was unable to hide that boyish toothy grin as his firm body sandwiched Felicity against the kitchen island, "There is no one else I'd rather be stuck with for the rest of my life than you, Felicity."

"That goes both ways, Mr. Queen." She stood on her tip toes since she was wearing her flat knee high black boots. her wet finger left a tantalizing trail over the patch of exposed skin from the couple of open buttons underneath his blue polo shirt. Her lips were mere centimeters apart from his, "Something on your mind, birthday boy?"

"Oh there's a lot my mind right now. And you know me, I don't need much. But I believe I was promised presents as in more than one present for my birthday. So where do we start?"

"Come with me."

He fought the urge to utter, "I was planning on it," because double entendres were usually Felicity's specialty. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the piano.

"You mean, I actually get to hear you play?" The hope in his bright blue eyes matched his smile as he sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Well, we didn't buy this baby grand for nothing." She shrugged, continuing on she pointed out, "I composed this piece just for you with some help from Cisco while we were in Central City visiting William and Samantha. You know, that guy's pretty musically talented. His and Barry's voices shock me every single time I hear either one of them open their mouths to sing."

Felicity mentioned to Oliver one night in their hotel room in Gotham while they were away on business between Queen Incorporated and Wayne Enterprises that her mother encouraged her to consider some more creative hobbies when she was younger. As much of a tech genius as she was and still is to this day, she really took a liking to the piano. Her fast fingers weren't just amazing behind a computer keyboard. They were great at playing piano and so many other things one of which Oliver knew quite well. At first, he watched as her fingers danced over the keys with such grace. Not surprised at all, he knew she committed her own original piece to memory. The composition began slowly and sweetly, but it later picked up with just this representation of joy and happiness. It was very symbolic of their journey as a couple. It was definitely pleasing to Oliver's ears, evident by his slight flush and smile, so touched his wife created something so heartfelt and special.

When she hit the last note he believed, "What you did right now was amazing. Thank you."

Oliver pulled Felicity onto his lap. They both huffed out laughs since Felicity's butt bumped random keys on the piano. Their lips found each other, and their kisses increased in need and frequency. Their teeth gnashed against each before her tongue snaked its way into their hot makeout session. Felicity held tight onto the fabric of Oliver's shirt, so much so she wondered briefly how it hadn't ripped in her fists yet. But, that was slowly pushed when his hands glided over her now clothed back again. Oliver's fingers were itching to untie the thin little bunny-eared knot at the center of her back. He almost did. Almost. However, Felicity pulled back. Oliver presumed she just needed a breather, though that wasn't it.

"Ah, ah." His wife chided, "I want you to open your other presents first."

Instantly, the weight of his furrowed brow caused his eyes to narrow slightly in confusion.

"What? Felicity, come back!" He called out, clearly frustrated as she got up to go into the bathroom without him, "We just...Damn it! Woman, you're killing me slowly. This is worse when Ra's al Ghul actually taught me how to kill people slowly over a period of days."

"Enough with the mopey face, I'll be right out." Felicity answered from behind the closed door, "I just wanted to change into something a little more comfortable."

Oliver grumbled something inaudible. His view cast down to his lap, failing at trying to ignore the increasingly hardening erection in his dark blue jeans, which were beginning to feel rather constricting.

"Felicity, you alright in there?"

The door finally creaked open while she replied, "Yeah, I was just getting one of your presents."

"In the bathroom?" He thought aloud, frowning slightly. But he went with it. Oliver stopped wondering since he mapped out the sight of his beautiful wife before. She changed out of her pale pink blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high black boots into the luxurious black and pink silk floral robe she snookered from the villa they visited in Bali. Her bare legs had a sheen of freshly applied lotion, and he knew how she loved the feel of the white carpet between her toes.

Oliver briefly heard crinkling in one of the pockets of her robe, and Felicity mentioned, "These are for your eyes only, mister."

A stack of Polaroids were now in his hands. That was really something, considering Felicity laughed at his love of Polaroid cameras and low tech equipment. But what was even better was the images in those photos. Felicity took some tastefully nude shots in what appeared to be their bedroom, leaving nothing to the imagination with her back arching over the white wall and her ass angled like a Vargas girl.

"Oh, um... Honey, I don't know whether to say thank you, or go after the dude that saw you like this. I mean, there's a whole lotta _you_ , I  always love that. But the fact that another..." He paused, struggling to find the right words while quelling his anger.

"Oliver, Relax." His wife soothed, "You know how I always tease about how you're somewhat of a low-tech caveman since you like Polaroids?"

"Yeah, but..."

She swiftly explained, "No one else saw me like that. I found a selfie Polaroid camera on Amazon along with a tripod and a button with a timer. That's how I was able to take all these. Just for you and only you. So now do you like your second gift?"

"Definitely," Her husband smiled, twisting each of the photos to see every sexy angle and curve.

"I actually decided to keep it low-tech because if it was online or on our cell phones anyone can find it. Now come on, your other presents are upstairs in our bedroom."

Oliver wanted to just throw Felicity over his shoulder, but she enjoyed this cheeky little cat and mouse game. Her feet padded up the stairs, and he quickly ran after her. Luckily, she made it to the door before him. She tickled his nose with some excess fabric from the sleeve of her robe.

He commented, "This looks promising."

"Just you wait. Don't move," she instructed while she stepped right in front of him. Her back against his chest, slightly grinding his ass against the rapidly growing tent in his jeans before she turned to face him.

"Felicity, you're making this really hard. Just let me..." Oliver groaned, dying to see what she what had underneath her robe, "Hey, what are you wearing under there?"

"Absolutely nothing," She whispered, her voice intentionally husky. With that, following the rustle of some fabric, she tossed off her robe. It landed in Oliver's direction, hanging over his forearm like a curtain. His eyes soaked in every square inch of his wife's completely naked body. Blood traveled down south as it rendered him speechless. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Felicity moved over to him until he heard a click. Suddenly one of wrists felt cold.

"You-You just handcuffed me to the lamp." He stuttered, "What did you borrow these from Quentin or your mom?"

"Gross no!" His wife cringed, "And, please never, and I mean never say that again. I picked them up myself when I went lingerie shopping with Thea."

"Oh, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. I don't wanna hear about my baby sister doing anything related to sex."

Felicity fired back, "Well, it serves you right for bringing my mom and Quentin when I was trying to surprise with something we've never done before."

"We've had sex multiple times, Babe. You know as well as I do, I can easily slip out of these handcuffs right now and show you..."

"You stay right there, and let me explain." She ordered, "You remember how I mentioned I would uncomfortable if you ever caught me masturbating because it's so private and intimate."

"Yes," He remembered and assured her, "Even though, I know you do, and I'm fine with it. It's a completely normal activity, but I'm always here to help with your needs. I'd gladly help."

"I know, and I also knew I said I was uncomfortable before, but we're married now. No other man has made me feel as comfortable as you do, Oliver. So, I've just decided to let go of what I said before. And since it's your birthday, you just relax and keep your eyes on me. So you stay there, and no hands."

Felicity laid down on Oliver's side of the bed, grateful she remembered to leave the curtains closed. Her hands skimmed over the curves her body before her palms blanketed her breasts from Oliver's view.

"Felicity, talk to me. Tell me everything you think about when you get yourself off."

And she did. Her eyes draped shut as her hands squeezed her breasts slowly. Behind her eyes, she wasn't feeling her own hands. Felicity was feeling Oliver's hands. The way he massaged her chest so tauntingly slow. She gasped when her rings scraped over her left nipple, imaging Oliver's teeth nipping ever so-gently. 

"I love when you kiss down every inch of my torso before you go down on me," His wife sighed, not daring to open her eyes- just simply lost in the feeling of it. "The way your scuff scratches my skin. When you pause to suck at my bellybutton, when you nip at my inner thighs. It's like I'm about to lose it before we even get started. You drive me crazy."

Felicity's feet were flat against the comforter, knees raised slightly after her legs spread out wide giving Oliver a view that he'd probably never forget. Her right hand followed those exact movements while her left remained cupping her breast. She teasingly slid a finger over her slit, careful not to slip in just yet. Felicity wanted to mimic exactly how Oliver teased her with his tongue. She did about three more times before she slipped a finger inside herself. Fuck, she was so delicious. He loved to touch her, kiss every inch of each of her, taste her, feeling as physically close as they could possibly get. Oliver groaned heavily, desperately wanting to walk over there to join in on the fun. And he certainly could, but he needed to wait for just the right time. She added another finger in, pumping more rapidly. Oliver's ears were keen to her sweet, but unsatisfied little moans. Felicity felt her own walls clench around her fingers, but it just wasn't enough. It just wasn't the same. She had gotten there herself before, although it usually took a little longer. Oliver just knew her body as well as his own. Maybe better

"Baby." His voice guff, as his control was on the verge of breaking along with the lamp he was cuffed to. And he rarely called her 'baby' with the exceptions of their bedroom and life-threatening missions, "Touch yourself for me."

"Oh, Frack!" She whined as he head dug into his pillow at a slightly deeper thrust of her fingers. Her breathing erratic, "I-I am, Oliver."

"No." He shook his head for emphasis, despite the fact that she couldn't see him, "Touch your clit for me."

"Not yet," Felicity whimpered, clutching tight onto her own control, "I just wanna..."

Her breath came out in heavy pants. Her eyes clamped close even more so than before. She wanted to drag it out for him, give her husband something he'd never forget. And that wasn't gonna happen if it ended all too quickly. Plus she had much more stamina that. Her fraying control distracted her from the fact that Oliver slipped out of the handcuffs better than any magician ever could. She didn't even hear his shirt hit the floor. As she cried out, "Oliver," she thought she felt the mattress, dip on what was usually her side. 

Clearly she did because Oliver's breath tickled her ear when he announced, "Hey, I'm here. Just let go. It's okay. It's okay."

Her blue eyes met his, both mitigated in a lust filled sea.

"I told you no hands." His wife practically growled when Oliver guided the left hand that was cupping her breast, squeezing gently, down to her sex.

He smirked against her skin in the crook of her neck, "But you never said anything about my mouth. Just let go. The look on your face when we're together is the sexiest thing I've ever seen apart from this moment right now, so just let go."

As soon as she broke her own rule and her fingers circled her clit. The combined sensation of her fast fingers and Oliver's wet lips nipping and sucking on her pulse point just like he did when he went down on her quickly led to her happy ending. She moaned, "Oliver," in two separate prolonged syllables as her back arched upward toward the ceiling. He nearly stained his jeans after watching his wife like that. Her chest heaved before her eyes opened again.

"Mmm, Happy birthday, rule breaker." Felicity prodded, unable to hide the loopy grin on her face. Her pale skin now flushed as her hands were slightly wet and sticky. Though, it clearly didn't bother him when he sucked the taste of her off of his wife's fingers, reminiscent of her frosting display earlier.

"Hey you said no hands." Oliver reminded, his smile matching hers. "Psst....Felicity, you tired after all that hard work?"

"Give me another minute, Honey." His wife prompted, "Then I'm all yours, however you want for as long as you want."

He guessed, "Oh yeah? Is that your other birthday gift? If it is, can this be your birthday gift every year?"

"I think you'd start to need Viagra in a couple of decades." Her response was laced with a giggle.

"Nope." He said with a pop of the p, "Not when it comes to you because my wife happens to be the sexiest woman on any Earth."

After the exchange of sweet peck on the lips, Felicity used all the strength she could muster to pull her husband on top of her. Usually, she liked it the other way around, but after she was all that work by herself, she'd let him take control tonight. It was his birthday after all.

Like Felicity had to ask, though she did anyway, despite feeling his now incredibly hard erection in between her legs, "You ready?"

"For you?" Oliver believed, "Always."

It didn't matter that they still on top of the covers because when she finally unzipped his uncomfortably tight jeans, they made love in the middle of the day for as long as Oliver wanted. There were cacophonies of kisses, moans, groans, whimpers, and grunts. And, Oliver had one Helluva happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
